


Glue

by cosmicArtist



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara wasn't very determined, FUCK, Flowey was much more determined than Chara was, Frisk can't reset anymore, My own story - Freeform, One Shot, and this shit storm was born, barrier mechanics, basically i thought to myself, but i don't have the motivation to extend it past this, character backstory, everything is pain, i left out a lot of stuff, i wanted this to be longer, idk - Freeform, just shower thoughts, not Gaster - Freeform, on their side i mean, perhaps this will change someday, special magic to heal souls, they aren't a mage, time shit, totally not true or canon at all of course, what if they had to use a soul to keep it help together?, you are the reason for the time shit, you don't want to, you dont have a body, you fought with the monster in the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: You were bound to a wall. A white wall. Always shifting. Always changing full of color and life. You were just a child when it happened. Hardly 16 when the mages chose you to be the binding to their cursed barrier. It may have taken 7 mage souls to create the barrier, but they still needed one to hold it together. You were that one. Held captive here for so so long. You felt it when each of the mages died. For they fell shortly after the barrier was created. There life force draining into you to keep you living for thousands upon thousands of years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby  
> I write a lot of summaries that don't get put into more detail 'cause I just really enjoy writing the summaries.  
> I want to write them more.  
> I just don't have the motivation.  
> So this is my brain baby, or whatever the term is.  
> Just the backstory for a character I hope to use.  
> If you want to use them to?  
> That's just fine.  
> I forget it I gendered the reader in this XP
> 
> Enjoy???? ^^;

You were bound to a wall. A white wall. Always shifting. Always changing full of color and life. You were just a child when it happened. Hardly 16 when the mages chose you to be the binding to their cursed barrier. It may have taken 7 mage souls to create the barrier, but they still needed one to hold it together. You were that one. Held captive here for so so long. You felt it when each of the mages died. For they fell shortly after the barrier was created. There life force draining into you to keep you living for thousands upon thousands of years.

You wondered what would happen when the life force power the mages gave you to keep you alive for so long ran out. Would the barrier fall? Would you die a second time? Would the glue hold without you there to hold it? You hoped not. Those are your friends in there! Who would ever wish a fate up those they hold dear? You could do nothing about it though. You were trapped as they were, and were in fact the reason they stayed that way.

You never asked for this of course. In fact you were a mage fighting on the monster's side. Which is of course why after the monsters lost the mages used you for their shitty barrier glue. You were there when they shoved the monster under the mountain. You saw Asgore look into your face with sadness and pity as you were suspended in the air. Screaming as your body dissolved, and the barrier was erected. Your body still existed somehow. Just not in this plain anymore.

Even though it appeared to dissolve you felt it still existed somewhere. You knew that it was somewhere. Your soul cried out for your body, and your body could not respond. Weeping for the first hundred years as the barrier. You could only watch as your old monster friends lost hope, and fell to die in this new environment. There was so little hope. It was slightly lessened when the Royal Scientist DR.Gaster created the core. A way to distribute energy to the rest of the underground. and keep it well lit. The light and energy kept monsters happy if still less hopeful than they could be. Then there was the incident, and the core started to fall apart. You saw Gaster fall into the core, and felt him leave the underground entirely. He was with your body now. You could feel he was wherever your body was. You hoped that he was ok, and that your body was still fine.

No one remembered him, and life went on. Monsters still fell, but it ended temporarily as a child fell through you. A human child. You had long ago associated the barrier with your own body since you didn't have one available to you anymore. You saw the small child in green, and yellow be brought in by your old King and Queen. The young prince got along well with this new child. You saw them become fast friends. Eating the queens famous pie and making flower crowns. Reading books and learning all there was to know about the world. The child was adopted soon after by the royal family, and was named the child of hope. A symbol to the rest of the monsters about how good life could be if they just kept their hope up.

The plan by the king and queen brought hope back to the underground with this adoption. Happiness abound, and monsters stopped falling as often. Hope was everywhere. It wasn’t to last though. You saw the child plot to kill themselves, and give their soul to the young prince. After living underground for so long they felt more, and more angry at humans. Hate was the word. You saw their soul grow dark with their anger, and spite. You wondered how they even got down here. Surly a child should not walk up a mountain all alone after all. Unfortunately you knew it was probably the worst case scenario. Humans were often like that with each other.

Their plan failed in the end. They died and Asriel took their soul to cross through you. Although you didn't see what happened out there you felt them come back through. Saw as Asriel collapsed into dust and died. His soul Shattering. Leaving their adoptive sibling’s soul to shatter as well. Two bodies lay in the throne room, and the king and queen wept. The King declared war on the humans, and the queen left. You were angry with the king for making such a poor decision, but there was nothing you could do. As time went on you could see him regret it for every child that he had killed.

You knew that Gaster wasn’t the royal scientist anymore, but it still surprised you when a new young mind come onto the scene. She was born underground, and had a mind for machines. She created a robot with a soul. Well you knew it was just a ghost, but her accomplishment with this earned her a position as the new royal scientist. She was tasked with figuring out how to break the barrier without killing anymore people. You briefly wondered again if the barrier breaking would kill you as well. You couldn't do anything about it though, and you very much wanted your friends to be free again. Happy that sir Grillby, and the Hammer of Justice Gerson had not fallen.

The young scientists first project was to try to save the lives of fallen monsters by injecting them with determination or DT as she called it. It didn’t work. The poor monsters melted, and fused. Gloopy masses that could never see their family again. You felt for them then. After all you had not seen your family in almost 987 years. She fell into a funk after that. Taking notes and trying to find a different solution. You could see her being eaten away by the guilt in her soul. Oh how you wished you could go comfort her. Saw her contemplating suicide at the dump. Just barely being saved by the ones around her. Like Undyne and her friend Sans.

Sans was an interesting one. He worked with Dr.Gaster before he fell into the core. He has a brother which he loves and he likes to sleep and drink ketchup. Pretty nice guy, but you can see the soul he carries. The soul of the judge. Poor guy. What a burden to bare. Hopefully he would never have to use his power. No one seems to know about his problems. Baring the soul of the judge gives one incredible power at the expense to their health. Only the king, and Grillby know what he is going through. He left the lab after the experiment with the DT, and monsters failed.

After Sans left Alphys did something. You saw her take her DT injector late at night, and travel to the throne room. She walked over to the flower in the very middle. The first flower to bloom in the throne room after Asriel died. She injected it with DT, and you felt something latch onto you. Like fishing hooks. Slowly the feeling of hooks in your soul grew, and grew as more DT was injected into this flower. You screamed in pain and it only grew, and grew, and GREW!! Then it stopped. You looked out at the flower she had injected. It didn’t move at all. The doctor eventually had to leave. Disappointment clear on her face.

Later as the world was waking up again the flower began to move. It was panicking. Asking why it couldn't feel it’s limbs anymore. Then The King walked in and it called to him. Called for his father. Asriel? But no Asriel was dead. You watched him die. Yet this flower was claiming to be him. Maybe the dust? Who knows. King Asgore seemed to believe him. The flower spent many days with the king, but eventually left and spent some times with The Queen. He seemed to be having some problems. He never smiled. Not once. Then he went to hot land, and you saw as he threw himself into the lava. Dying almost instantly from the flame.

The pain. Oh the pain of it all. Your soul laced up, and down with the feeling of burning. It radiated from the ‘hooks’ you felt when the flower was initially injected with DT. Then the pain stopped. Why? The flower was back where he started. In the throne room. About to talk to the king. You just saw him die! What was happening? Asriel talked to the king for a bit, and the king called him Flowey. But why? Did the king not remember that this flower was actually his son? It was so confusing.

You decided to watch this flower for a while, and were soon disgusted by it. While at first the flower made nice, and explored his new power over time. He eventually started toying with the lives of the monsters! You soon figured out that when the flower was injected with the DT or determination it gained control of the magic that you had before becoming sealed in as the god awful barrier! Your magic never involved time though. Which was weird in, and of itself. You knew that red magic was tied to time magic though so maybe it was just twisting your original magic to suit it disgusting whims.

It kept killing monsters! Your friends! The ones you had never met! All of them! Then just resetting to the throne room to do it all over again. Would this cycle ever end? If it had never reset time then it would have been 4 years by now! Then something happened to change the monotony of the flowers killing sprea. He had just reset the timeline again when another soul fell through your barrier body. It seemed the time was still moving forward at a regular speed outside of this prison.

When the new soul fell through into the underground the power over time that Flowey had was transferred to them. They had so much determination. It was astounding how much they had considering how much Flowey had. Unfortunately you couldn’t concentrate on that when they first fell because when they passed through you the hooks you felt when Flowey was injected with the DT felt like they were being forcefully pulled out, and then reattached in a different place. There were so much more of them to. So many more hooks. The pain was unbearable! It passed though, and you saw the new human child. They were scared it seems.

You knew they had ahold of your power now. Or at least your magical abilities as a mage anyway. It seems they had the time control capabilities as well. What with their red soul, and the hooks even now digging into you. What a life you lead huh? You saw them make many many poor decisions in the underground. They fought to get out. Killing some of the monsters that lived there. You really couldn’t blame them. They were just a child. It hurt you every time they died. You took their pain unto yourself until a time when they came back to life by jumping back in the timeline a little.

They fought Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asgore. They were about to leave, but it seems they really wanted to bring some of their new friends with them. They had made friends with some of the monsters underground, and started to regret killing some of the ones that they did. In-fact they hadn't killed a single monster since they made friends with Papyrus. So instead of leaving they reset their timeline.

It was a glorious thing they did. Everything was different. They made friends with all of the monster. Even helped Undyne and Alphys get together, and in the true lab, and no deaths! Wonderful! They had fun and everyone was happy. It seemed that maybe they could break the barrier! Maybe free you even if it meant finally dying, but no. They changed their mind. They didn't want to leave. They were like the child of hope in the regard. They disliked humans, and wanted to stay here with monsters. They didn’t want to go back to humans, and they had so much fun. What was the harm in doing it over again?

So they did. And they did. And they did! Over and over again redoing everything so they could prolong this experience for as long as possible. They got bored after awhile. Started to kill all of the monsters again. If they could reset then what was the harm? That is until everything went wrong again. Nothing was going right it seemed. They didn't stop at Papyrus, and they didn't stop at monster kid. Sans had to use his souls judge power. It was terrible. Something no one was ever meant to see. The true terror of the judge of monsters. Even then they won eventually.

Everyone was dead. Then something glitched. You couldn't see anything! For the first time in nearly a thousand years you were blind. Everything was dark. You knew then. You had died for a second time. Impossibly everything came back. The underground was the same as if they had reset the timeline again. There was a difference though. The child was crying. Weeping in that patch of flowers. It seemed now they just wanted to go home, and cry to their mother.

They took their time on this run. Staying with the Queen for a week before leaving to see Sans and Papyrus. They almost cried when they saw Sans. They hugged Papyrus so tightly. They did everything right this time. Even got to Asgore, and fought him. Just not for very long. Toriel came and stopped him. Then all of the monsters they were friends with came around to support them.

Then Flowey caught them all. He stole their souls, and turned into something terrible. You watched the battle. It seems he was telling the truth about really being Asriel. The battle progressed, and the child eventually won. Asriel seemed to regret all he did. Apparently not having a soul really does a number on a small child. He told them not to reset again. That he would break the barrier, and finally free everyone. They had all they needed right there within him. All the humans souls, and the strength of every monster soul.

He did to. He broke the barrier. You felt your barrier body shatter, and break. It was so so painful. The hooks were forcibly removed again, and your soul was brought to the brink of destruction. It never happened. You felt your real body, your true body fall out of the place it was being held in, and it called to your soul. They rejoined after almost a century of being apart. Your soul sored at being reunited with your body. Your magic flowed through you. Healing your soul of its cracks, and splinters. A magic to heal souls. The only mage in existence to know how.

You fell out of the mountain into the nearby forest, and just lay there for a few minutes trying to remember how to move and blink and breathe. Then you heard a sound over to your side and slowly turned your head there. It was Asgore! He was staring at you. He then collapsed onto the ground, and gathered your body into his arms. You greeted him as your king. He then cried into you, and held you tight. Toriel was right behind him, and when she saw you she ran forward to hug you as well. They brought you back with them to meet the others.

You saw Grillby again. You staggered to your feet, and grasped his hand greeting him like an old friend. He made a sound of distress, and hugged you like you might disappear again. You hugged him back. Everyone you used to know asked what had happened. There weren’t many of them left now. Only The King, The Queen, Grillby, and Gerson. Everyone else fell. You told them everything. All except about the child. You were introduced, and you finally learned their name. Frisk huh?

It seemed that the King and Queen would adopt them like they did with the first child of hope. Then you were introduced to all of the new monster that lived underground all that time. It was more of a nicety. Your old friends knew that you had been watching all this time. You did tell them this after all. You were more introduced to them. You knew them all so well. The perks of literally watching their every move for a millennium. Most of them seemed entirely creeped out about your knowledge of their lives, but understood that it wasn’t really a thing you could have controlled.

Then there was Sans he was especially weary of you. He couldn’t believe that you had seen it all. Undyne was skeptical as well, but you were able to convince her by teasing her about the secret fanficion of her and Alphys that she wrote. Of course you didn’t say this on front of everyone. You didn’t want to die after all. Not a second time. She threatened you and you laughed it off, and said that of course you would never tell anyone. 3 hours after you were freed from the Barrier you collapsed again.

You woke up in a bed to find yourself surrounded by concerned monsters. The King and Queen were especially worried. You laughed weakly, and said that being used as some sort of sick barrier glue must take a lot out of a person. After assuring them you would be fine you asked if you could see Gerson. You hadn’t seen him yet, and you felt it would be nice to talk some more. You could remember when he was younger. Older than you still, but not as old as he was now. Toriel said she would go any get him. Quickly departing to fulfill your request.

You felt ok asking Toriel to do this since you know she doesn't want to be considered the queen anymore. While she was gone you and Asgore had a little chat. You reprimanded him for killing those children. You told him you had lost a great deal of respect for him, but that he was still your king. That your oath to serve him was not yet broken. You promised to protect him and all those he held dear just like before. Holding out your hand for him in forgiveness he took it in his and wept.

Later after you spent many hours talking to old friends like Grillby, and Gerson you were resting when Sans came upon your room. He asked if you, and he could speak. Of course you said that it was too late for such things, but that you could make time. He sat in the seat next to your bed and asked if you remembered Gaster. This wasn’t really the question you were expecting. Still you answered honestly, and said yes you did. He seemed shocked at this. He asked what happened to him.

You said that an experiment with the core had gone wrong, and that he fell into it. He vanished from this plain of existence, and had been with your body this whole time. You guess not with your body anymore now that it’s here and not ‘there’. He asked where ‘there’ was, and you replied that you weren’t sure. It’s just the place your body went when it dissolved during the spell the 7 mages cast to erect the barrier. Sans seemed sad that you didn’t know the answer.

He decided to ask about the barrier spell. Specifically why you had come out of it like the Queen and King said you did. You grimaced and told him that the spell the mages used to make the barrier was some terrible dark magic. It stole the life of the mages who cast it to put it up. Then you had to take the soul of a mage, and use it to hold the barrier together. You were like shitty barrier glue. You could see and hear everything all the time. The mage's life force is within you now. You have as many years as all seven of them put together left. That is the main reason it steals their life force. To sustain the stolen mage soul for as long as they all would have lived. Truthfully it would have only taken 2 mages to cast that spell.

You told him you expected to die when the Barrier broke. Without a body your soul would fall apart from all the cracks it had in it. Lucky uniting with your body gave you access to your magic again, and you were able to heal your soul! He asked about your magic then, but you just smiled. Explained to him that Toriel, and Asgore had told you a long time ago to never tell anyone what your magic could do. He shrugged before he decided to ask how you got all the cracks in your soul in the first place. Since during your explanation you had said that the soul used as the glue needed to be whole and un-damaged.

You glanced away, and told him about the hooks, but not who caused them. That whoever had control of the hooks was using your magic to mess with time, but your magic didn’t control time! Red magic was the time control magic. So the controller of the hooks was just using your magical energy, and mage prowess to power their own magic. Sans guessed Frisk which startled you. You asked how he knew. He said he could feel it. Every Time they reset he could feel the timeline loop back. Also that if it was red magic that controlled time then it would have to be a human since monsters didn’t have red magic.

You nodded along with that, and realized he was right. Monster didn’t have red magic. You had forgotten about that in your time as the barrier. You were just about to ask him to not hurt Frisk, but were stopped as you let out a huge yawn. He glanced at you, and said that he should probably leave you to get some shut eye. You agreed and finished your earlier thought to not hurt Frisk. He agreed readily since from your explanation they couldn’t control time anymore, and since they had all got to the surface in the end. You nodded at that, and then nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :D  
> I do much more reading than writing  
> and much more drawing than reading  
> (o.k. that last one was a lie since I haven't stopped reading for almost 3 months straight)  
> BUT STILL!!!  
> if you maybe wanna check out my drawings and stuff then uuuuh  
> isn't self promotion like frowned upon on this site????  
> whatever  
> ask me if you want my deviantart  
> or not  
> who cares  
> whatever  
> fuck


End file.
